Lost?
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Gundam Seed Destiny and Saiyuki crossover! Rating for language and some parts. Rating may go up. Not good at summaries... read 4 yurselves. SanzoRey warning! SHOUNEN-AI WARNING!
1. Into the other world!

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 1: Into the other world!**

By: Alasse Fefalas

A/N: Ok… this is from my RPG, so not all the credit goes to me. If you want to join, the RPG is still open to people. Check it out in my look-up. :D

http: first shot that Genesis threw at the Earth Alliance opened a small time rift that kept growing bigger until three years later, the rift was big enough to suck people into it and transport the unsuspecting victims into the Gundam Seed world. The poor unsuspecting victims were, alas, our Saiyuki boys who were still on their road-trip to Tenjuku.

Flashback

The Saiyuki boys were in a desert and the sun was happily glaring at them.  
"Grr! Why can't it rain or something in this desert?" Gojyo grumbled.  
"Well, Gojyo, if it did rain, it'd be a heavy downpour and we would be in the same situation like this one, except that it would be freezing cold... ha ha ha," Hakkai replied in his joyful tone.  
Right on cue, the sky turned dark and thunder roared. The dark clouds whirled above them. The four of them had a very sick feeling that it would turn nasty.  
"HAKKAI! MOVE!" Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo screamed.  
Hakkai stepped onto the pedal and the tyres whirled into the sand. The four of them sweatdropped and was sucked into the vortex above them.

End of flashback

The four of them were separated from each other when they were pulled into the vortex above them. Sanzo's vision was blurry and his head felt dizzy. Then, all of a sudden, Sanzo felt himself hit the floor. HARD. His vision was clearer and he no longer felt dizzy. He looked around and saw that he was in a bathroom.  
"Hey, did you hear that?" a voice asked.  
"Yeah..." another voice answered.  
"There was a crashing sound in the toilet," the first voice noted.  
Sanzo stood up and peeked out of the toilet. He saw two people outside wearing the same red coloured uniform. One had long blond hair and the other had short black coloured hair. Sanzo took out his gun and readied himself in case those two came in.

Rey and Shinn took out their guns from their holsters and stood at opposite sides of the entrance to the bathroom.  
"You know... I'm feeling a little stupid like this. Who the heck would try to infiltrate this ship via the TOILET or BATHROOM?" Shinn asked Rey who merely laughed it off.  
"You want to go in first, or shall I do it?" Rey asked his friend.  
"You should go in first. My shooting's not really that good..." Shinn admitted.   
"Fine by me," Rey replied and darted into the bathroom. A gunshot was heard from inside. Shinn ran into the bathroom and saw the most awkward situation.  
There was a blond facing a blond. One was wearing a ZAFT uniform and the other wearing weird clothes. Rey had his gun pointing at the other blonde's stomach and the other blond had his gun pointed at Rey's head.  
Sanzo opened his mouth and exclaimed, "You're a man!"

To be continued… :D


	2. Separated

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 2: Separated**

By: Alasse Fefalas

Goku could feel the world spin and then he blacked out when he hit his head on something hard and metallic.

"Sanzo..." he murmured. Somewhere close, a certain blue haired person heard the thump of someone falling on the floor.

"Strange, the room's not occupied." Asuran thought. The door hissed as it opened. "What the..?"

Meanwhile…

Shinn went into fits of laughter when Sanzo exclaimed to Rey, "You're a man!"  
Rey glared at Sanzo first and then to Shinn, which effectively shut the younger pilot up.  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Rey asked menacingly.  
Sanzo used his free hand and picked on his ear. He didn't answer straightaway. He really wanted to blow this guy's head off but his partner would've killed him next.  
"Ch'! Genjo Sanzo. I don't know HOW I got here and WHY I'm here. All I know is that I'm having a face-off with blondie here that looks like a woman," Sanzo retorted back.  
Rey and Shinn were taken aback when Sanzo said that. _That explains his weird clothes then... he's from another world..._ Shinn thought.  
"..." Rey had nothing to say but his mind was asking him how Sanzo had gotten here in the first place.  
"Hey, look, I'm sorry but we have to take you to the captain first," Shinn told Sanzo and nudged Rey in the ribs.  
"Ch'! Whatever..." Sanzo replied.

In the Archangel…

Meanwhile, Gojyo and Hakkai were transported in one of the bedrooms in the Archangel, where they didn't know that a certain pink-haired person is watching them with shocked and surprised.

"Hakkai... You 'kay?" asked the ever-loving kappa to his lover.  
"As you can see, I am..." was his reply.  
"I wonder where this place is..."  
"Wondering, won't give you an answer." A moment later, they heard a loud scream, or rather a loud shriek.

"AHH! Kira!" was all the person did before dashing out of the room. Hakkai and Gojyo were bewildered by the action earlier on that they looked confused and had no idea what is going on. Moments later, they saw two silhouettes of what seems like guys running towards them with guns, armed with them. 

"Who the hell are you and how on earth did you get here?" demanded the blonde one.  
"Who do YOU think you are, blondie, asking about us!" raged Gojyo.  
"Now, now, Gojyo. All he did was just asked us. No harm done, right?" assured Hakkai.

"'HE'! I'm a female, darn you! ARGH! That's it! You're dead meat!"  
"Cagalli! Stop this instance! It's your own fault for not not wearing something that one could recognise easily. If I were him, I'd thought you were a guy too." said a certain brunette.

"Goku?" both Hakkai and Gojyo asked in unison.  
"Huh? Go-who?" was all Kira said. "I think you must have been mistaken. I am not whom you just called. Sorry though."

"Are you the one that has been syping on Lacus!" Cagalli asked them, angrily.  
"It's not your problem who I spied on; be it woman, man, or whatever." was Gojyo's reply.  
"Disgusting freak. I think you two will need to have a word with the captain."   
"I don't like the sound of that." said Gojyo. Hakkai sweatdropped.

To be continued… :D


	3. Meeting the Captain

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Captain**

By: Alasse Fefalas

Cagalli poked her gun into Gojyo's back and growled, "Walk faster dammit! Even I can walk faster than you!"  
"Stupid... idiotic... stranger..." Cagalli mumbled under her breath.  
"Hey, woman! Can't ya at least be softer? I can still hear you, you know! Ouch! Stop that! Ow! Eich!" Gojyo shrieked as Cagalli continued poking her gun into his back.  
Hakkai and Kira sweatdropped at the sight. _Maybe I should've taken the red-haired one first... I'll be surprised if he even survives this trip to the bridge!_   
"Um...Cagalli..." Kira started.  
"What, Kira?" Cagalli faced Kira. Her eyes were filled with anger and it was scary. Kira would've thought that Cagalli had 'seed breaked'.  
"Uh... eh... nothing..." Kira stammered.  
"Ah hahahahaha..." Hakkai laughed nervously.  
Murrue Ramius stared at the two couples who had just walked into the bridge and sweatdropped. Cagalli still had not stopped poking her gun into Gojyo's back and Kira's prisoner was laughing and smiling.  
"Uhh... Captain Ramius, we found these two in Lacus's bedroom. And as you heard what Lacus had shrieked just now, these two appeared from nowhere. Apparently, these two stumbled in when Lacus was changing," Kira reported. "Lucky bastards..." he added under his breath.  
"...Ok... So... may I enquire your names and why you are here?" Ramius asked Hakkai and Gojyo.   
"Ahahahaha... I'm Cho Hakkai and this is my friend, Sha Gojyo. We're as puzzled as all of you to what we are doing here. We were in the desert when a vortex opened above us," Hakkai replied seriously.

"Look here, smiley guy... I don't have any freaking idea what you're talking about there. Just what the hell are you trying to say? A vortex sucks you in and now you're in our world? Are you trying to imply that you're from another world? HAH! Mark my words that I hate fairytales. Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe you freaks!" Cagalli asked, menacingly.  
"Now, Cagalli. We don't want any fight to occur around here. If you would please hear them out, I'm sure you'll understand what they're trying to say." re-assurred Kira.  
"Hmph! Freaking bastards! Don't you care what they did to Lacus! I thought you wanted them tortured or something! But knowing you, you're as soft as ever! Some brother you are." with that, Cagalli stomps out of the bridge.  
"What her problem?" asked Gojyo, with question-marks on his head.   
"Nevermind her. She's like that when it comes to strangers." replied Kira. _I'll try talking to her after I'm done here..._

"I do hope you excuse her... she's going through a difficult time," Ramius said.  
"Oh, it's ok. We don't really mind do we Gojyo?" Hakkai asked his lover.  
Mind! Of course I miYeah! I don't mind it at all... we always get that from Sanzo," Gojyo smiled.   
There was a soft grumbling sound. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other.  
"You hungry? Yeah..." they asked and answered simultaneously.  
"You got any food? I'm hungry," Gojyo complained.  
"We don't have our cook anymore, so you have to cook for yourselves. And, since we can't drop you off,"  
"Why not?" Hakkai asked, worried.  
"We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and unless you want Cagalli to drop you two off in some god forsaken island, you had better wear the spare uniforms in the closet, follow the rules of this ship and NOT piss Cagalli off more than she is now. I'm the Captain to you'll have to follow my orders. Is that understood?" Ramius asked.  
"Yes M'am!" They answered.

To be continued… :D


	4. Onboard the Archangel

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 4: Onboard the Archangel**

By: Alasse Fefalas

Somewhere on the starboard, Lacus was enjoying her moment of peace with none other than her pink Haro.

"Will you sing with me, Haro?" asked Lacus.  
"_Itamitakunai! Itamitakunai!_" was Haro's reply. All Lacus could do was smile at him and started singing.

"_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de   
anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisana hikari ga terashi-teta

anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no youni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope"

"Lacus, I need to talk to you..." when Kira was about to finish his sentence, Lacus ran to him and gave him a hug. He looked dumbfounded though. "Lacus?"

"Hmm? I'm so glad you came here. Did you take care of those two crooks yet? What did Cagalli do to them? What did the captain says?" Lacus was too happy to see Kira that she couldn't stop asking him. 

"Lacus... Listen to me. Let's drop the subject for now. It's about Cagalli that I want to talk about." Kira became serious all of a sudden. Knowing that she doesn't like Kira being serious, she pushed him away, lightly.

"What about her? She did something to you? You've not been smiling all these while. Why is that? All I wanted to do was to make you smile. Am I not good enough for you?" tears started to form in her eyes and it's a good thing Kira saw that before she turns away from him.

"Lacus, I..." _I didn't want to lose you..._ Unbeknownst to her, Kira suddenly grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. But unknown to them, Cagalli was watching their every step. _Kira, you idiot. I hate you..._

Somewhere on board Archangel…

"Darn that woman! She may look pretty but I won't tolerate such nonsense! ARGH! How the hell can she made me wear this freaking suit!" yelled Gojyo.

"Now, now, Gojyo... You know that I wouldn't want us to get into trouble with them now, do you?" Hakkai asked him, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hakkai... For once, I don't think I want to argue with you at this moment. Let's just grab something to eat. I'm not Goku or anything; just that I'm hungry."

"Alright, I heard you there." With that, the both of them headed for the kitchen.

Meanwhile... 

"Kira, I don't think we should be doing this." Lacus said, while pushing him off lightly.

"Lacus... What's wrong?" asked the bewildered Kira.

"Kira, you know very well what I meant. You said earlier that you wanted to talk about Cagalli. So, what about her? What is so important that you wish to talk about her?"

"Lacus... I... It's not about her that I want to talk about. It's about..."

"About what? Don't you understand that I'm worried about you, Kira? Cagalli is just upset that Athrun isn't here with her. Can't you understand her pain as well as mine? That is the reason why I didn't want you to talk about her at the moment."

"I'm sorry, Lacus. I didn't know that. I just don't want to admit that I'm weak. I pretended to know all those stuffs. I don't know what I am to do without your help."

"Kira... Do not exaggerate yourself. You are who you are. No one can replace you. I know all these while, you needed my help. I wish to help you but in order for me to do that, you'll have to help yourself. So, please return to the Kira that I've known for two years."

"Thanks, Lacus... I'd appreciate that." Kira, then, hugged his beloved for whatever seems like eternity.

"_Itamitakunai! Itamitakunai!_"

To be continued… :D


	5. What's this? A kiss!

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 5: What's this? A kiss!**

By: Alasse Fefalas

Rey and Shinn saluted the FAITH member. "We found him out our bathroom, sir," Rey reported to Asuran.  
"What the hell...? You're a guy too...? Where the hell am I! Most of the guys here look like girls!" Sanzo exclaimed.  
"Uhh... if you didn't know, MISTER, you look like a girl too," Asuran retorted back, which wasn't a smart move.  
In a flash, Sanzo's oh-so-mighty-paper fan appeared and hit Asuran on the head. Asuran, unused to this, fell onto the floor unconscious. Shinn and Rey sweatdropped as the Commander fell to the floor.  
"Hey! You can't hit the Commander like that! As much as I hate him, you can't hi" Shinn was interrupted by the magical-never-bending-PAPER fan.  
"...This has nothing to do with me," Rey said simply, before Sanzo hit him with the paper fan.  
Rey and Sanzo were standing so close that they could hear each other's breathing. They glared at each other for the longest time and did not notice Asuran getting up. Asuran, tired of putting up with Sanzo, hit Sanzo on the neck, causing him to lose consciousness.  
However, what Asuran didn't notice was that Rey was standing VERY close to Sanzo, so Sanzo fell on top of Rey and accidentally kissed him!

Meanwhile…

Goku woke up slowly. He had felt another's warm body carry him somewhere. The pain in his head had softened a bit. He tried to stand when suddenly, the room spun.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the wall. Steadying himself, he tried to open the door... only to find no doorknob. 'Maybe I was mistaken. Heh heh heh..' he thought uneasily. He searched the place but could only find that there was no other places to go. "Shit! What kind of room has no doors!" he shouted in frustration.

In a sudden moment of intelligence, he turned back to where he though the door initially was. He took a deep breath and kicked the door down.

Back to the others…

Rey looked sick and pushed Sanzo off him. he was just kissed by a guy. BY A GUY! He felt that he wanted to vomit out his lunch. He wiped his lips and turned to Shinn, who was still unconscious.  
Asuran apologized to Rey and explained that he had not noticed the elite pilot standing in front of Sanzo. Then, they heard a loud bang.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid door! Sigh... I'm hungry... Where's Sanzo...? Hmm? Hi there! Did you see a blond, gun-carrying man?" Goku asked, turning to Asuran.  
"Blond... gun-carrying guy... You know this kid, Rey?" Asuran asked Rey.  
"Uhh... I think he's referring to this guy here..." Rey stood up and pointed to the blond on the floor.

To be continued… :D


	6. In the holding cells

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 6: In the holding cells**

By: Alasse Fefalas

Commander Talia Gladys ordered the unconscious Sanzo and the bouncing Goku to be locked up in separate cells so that if they did belong tho the EAF, they won't be able so scheme for a way out. Goku was locked up in the second cell, whereas Sanzo was locked up in the very last cell, thirteen cells away from Goku's. The mechanics had reinforced the bars for the second cell so that it would not be like the door that Goku had kicked down.  
"I'm hungry" Goku cried, his voice trtavelling down to Sanzo's cell.  
"SHUT UP, BAKAZARU(stupid monkey)!" Sanzo screamed.  
That night, Rey brought food for their noisy prisoners. Goku said his thanks and gobbled down his food. Rey carried Sanzo's food on a tray and walked down quietly.  
"Hey. Here's your food... Sanzo" Rey announced as he opened the cell door to leave the food inside.  
"Just what are you people? Where am I? Why am I even here?" Sanzo interrogated Rey.  
"If you really want to know, we're Coordinators. You're in the battleship Minerva, built by ZAFT... as to why you're here... I don't know. I just follow orders." Rey put down Sanzo's food tray.  
"CH'! Hahaha... that's so stupid! You have a brain don't you? Why not use it? Why follow this... Commander of yours? Why don't you just try to decide for yourself once in a while?" Sanzo mocked Rey.  
Rey couldn't stand the stupid smart-mouthed Sanzo anymore. He reached for Sanzo's shirt and pushed him up the wall.  
"I warn you... patience has its limits. You say anymore and I'll kill you myself!" Rey growled.  
"Next time, you should pay more attention on the person's move, not his words," Sanzo advised. He had his gun pointed at Rey's chest. "I could've easily killed you."  
Rey looked at the gun pointing at his chest, then to the smirk on Sanzo's face. Rey looked away and let go of Sanzo's shirt.  
"Hmp! You win this time! But next time, you'll get it from me!" Rey warned Sanzo.  
"Oh, I'll look forward to that day, REY," Sanzo added as Rey stiffened. Sanzo smirked at Rey's expression and leaned forward... to kiss Rey.

In another cell…

"Hmph, you win this time..." Goku heard Rey mutter. Then the more silent mutter of Sanzo. And then, there was silence. Not that Goku minded, but between two people where rivalry sparked everywhere they went, even he would think something was wrong. His imagination ran wild. 'What can a man in a cell do to the man on the other side of the bars?' Images of the fan hitting through the cell bars, Sanzo being silenced by something that Rey said, Rey silenced by Sanzo's caustic words, or maybe one of them were to suddenly fall asleep. Or maybe, Sanzo was just eating.

'Not that I care. He may be my keeper but I'm not his...I think...' he thought as he chewed on his bread thoughtfully. The silence continued. "Argh! I can't stand it anymore!" he said out loud.

"Cannot stand what?" A voice came over from a few meters away. Asuran had finished his rounds on the Minerva and was coming to visit the boy that he'd found.

"What? Nothing really." Goku smiled uneasily, scratching his bandage.

"Is the bandage holding?" Asuran asked as he came closer.

"Un! Yeah, it's very well bandaged." Goku said. "Ah.. can you tell me, why am I here? I mean, we've not done anything wrong..."

"What's your name?"

"Goku."

"I'm Asuran." He smiled in greeting. "Just to give a gist on the situation, you were trespassing on this ship. It is protocol that we hold you until it becomes apparent that you are clean."

"Trespassing? Ship? You mean like those cool sailing ships that crosses the ocean?"

"Er... no. This ship is space travel capable." Asuran said, unsure what the other was saying.

"Space travel! Cool..." Goku cooed. There was a sudden silence as the saru gave his braincells a workout. "B-But that's Impossible! We were in the desert when I..." He began to say. 'Shit...' "Where are we?"

"Just above the Atlantic Ocean?"

"No I mean...Oh no... SANZO!" The saru gave a shout and immediately tried to break down the door. "Argh! Nyoimbo!" His staff appeard and immediately, he chopped down the metal door and started to run towards his blond keeper. Asuran was so surprised at the immense show of power that he wasn't able to do anything, then.

"Oi!" He ran after the frantic brunette. Goku was about 6 cells to Sanzo's when he suddenly braked. Asuran, also slowed down, wondering why the sudden stop. The expressions on their faces were almost identical.

"What the hell?" the both of them said.

To be continued… :D


	7. Unstable

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 7: Unstable**

By: Alasse Fefalas

"What the Hell!" Rey heard from behind him. Rey quickly pulled away from Sanzo and stared at the ground.  
Goku took a step backwards. And another. And another. Finally, he took a deep breath and screamed, "Sanzo you IDIOT!" He ran back to his cell and pulled the bars back into place and sulked.  
"Rey...?" Asuran asked cautiously. Rey didn't answer, only pushed past Asuran and walked briskly back to his room.

_What the hell is wrong with me! I can't believe what I thought! How childish can I be? To think that kiss lasted for... half a minute... oh my god! But... those lips... they were so soft... UGH! WHAT AM I THINKING! I already have Gil! What more do I want! Man... I'm so sleepy,_ Rey thought, but he looked calm.  
Rey walked into the room and saw Shinn playing with his sister's handphone.  
"Shinn... go to sleep," Rey ordered.  
"Un..."  
Shinn flopped onto his bed and soft snores soon emitted from him. Rey just laid on his bed thinking about earlier. However, he was too tired and soon fell asleep, his thought disappearing from within his mind.

In the cells…

'Hmph! What does Sanzo think he is?' Goku thought angrily. 'Sanzo no BAKA!' Goku felt a wetness going down his cheek. "What's this... am I crying?"

Once again Asuran felt like a boulder to be ignored and pushed around. Not once but TWICE in the same hour! He got pushed by both Rey and that kid Goku. He gave a thought before going towards the cell that held the other kissing blonde.

"Sanzo is it?" he asked. "Tell me, Why did you do that?" The anger was evident in his voice.

"Ch'! That's none of your business..." Sanzo quickly replied.  
He too didn't know why he did it. He just did, and he had hurt Goku's feelings.  
_Why do I feel so guilty? Was it just because I kissed a guy without him expecting it? Or... that I hurt Goku's feelings...? After all, I did hear from Hakkai that he likes me... right...? Bet he hates me now..._ Sanzo thought and sighed.  
He pushed the blue-haired pilot out of his cell and rested on his bed. He looked out and saw Asuran still glaring at him. Sanzo sweatdropped and turned and faced the wall.  
_Wow... he can really bear a grudge..._

To be continued... :D


	8. In the kitchen

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 8: In the kitchen**

By: Alasse Fefalas

"Hakkai... Are you done cooking yet? I'm damn famished here... I don't think I'll be able to hold out any longer..." whined the ever-so-freaky kappa.   
"Yes, yes... I'm almost done with this. Just wait a little longer." Hakkai gave him his reassuring smile. 

"You said that almost every time I asked if you're done. How long do you think 'a little' is? You know we have not eaten since we've gotten here and I'm already feeling so hungry I don't think I can walk anywhere now."

Hakkai, being himself, ignored the whining kappa and continued cooking. Not a moment later, a white dragon suddenly came in and perched on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Hakuryu? Where have you been? I thought you got stuck with Sanzo and Goku, that's why I didn't bother to look for you under these circumstances. I'm sorry for not looking in the first place anyway." apologised the ever-so-loving Hakkai.

"Hey, 'Kai... Who are you talking to there? I don't see anyone else besides you and me... Don't tell me you've gone bonkers now that Sanzo and Goku aren't here?" 

Just then, Kira and Lacus entered the kitchen to grab something for what seems like dinner for themselves as well as Cagalli. Being as fast as he is, Kira took out his hand-gun and pointed it at the red-head.

"Whoa man... Cool your jets. I'm not doing anything here. I'm here waiting for my companion to cook for us so the both of us could eat. Your lady captain said this herself that we were given permission to use the kitchen." Gojyo told him, trying to ease the atmosphere surrounding them.

"Gojyo, I know you're hungry, but please refrain from talking to yourself now. I will be done in a few moment."

"Hakkai... As far as I know, I'm not as crazy as you think I am. We've currently got company right now and I don't think you'll like the sight of this."

"_Haro! Haro!_"

"Kira, please. You're threatening him. Put that gun away this instance." demanded Lacus, as Kira still refuse to put it away.

"If I were to do as you told me to..."

"Kira Yamato, I won't stop until you put that thing away."

"What's going on out here...?" Hakkai then came with a pot in his hand. 

"Finally! We can eat!" Gojyo said, happily. Hakkai could only sweatdropped.

"Please forgive his rudeness." apologised him.

"Not at all..." Lacus replied in unison. "See Kira? They're not so bad after all."

"_Itamitakunai! Itamitakunai!_"

Somewhere on the bridge of the Archangel...

"You seem tired, Miss Cagalli. Is anything bothering you?" asked none other than the captain of Archangel; Murrue Ramius.

"No, not really. I'm quite alright now, just that, maybe I might be a little too tired." replied the princess of Orb.

"Oh my... This isn't what you normally get from the princess of Orb. Where's the energetic girl we've always knew?" asked the former Desert Tiger; Andrew Waltfeld.

"This doesn't concerns all of you. Just leave me alone." With that said, Cagalli left the bridge, with tears forming in her eyes. _Why is this happening to me? Father, please help me. I don't want be a burden to anyone, especially when I'm given a task on this ship._

Back to the kitchen…

Kira sniffed the air. There was the smell of soup and... pancakes!  
"Er... excuse me, but what EXACTLY did you cook?" Kira asked, unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.  
"Well... there's vegetable soup if you want, but you don't want, we've got some pancakes with maple syrup too!" The emerald eyed youkai smiled.   
Kira smiled back nervously. He didn't know the Archangel had these kind of food.  
"Pancakes! Where did you get those ingredients from?" Kira exclaimed.  
"From the grocery shop, duh! Is there any brain up there? Hello?" Gojyo knocked on Kira's head.  
"Hey! Stop that!" Kira pushed the hand away. He turned and went into the kitchen where Hakkai was preparing the food and helped him.

"Kira? Are you okay? It was really unexpected of you to ask him that. Come on now. Didn't you say you were hungry earlier? Let's go find something to grab or maybe we could help with the pancakes." Lacus said, trying to cheer her Kira.

"Um... Okay..." replied him.

"No, wait! Pink-chan! Stop!" cried Lacus, who's trying so hard to chase after the ever-so-energetic-and-crazy Haro.

"Lacus! What's going on..." Before Kira could finished his sentence, Haro knocked into him and continued making a racquet.

"Oh, no... Kira!" Lacus hurriedly ran to him.  
"You're not hurt, are you? Pink-chan! I order you to stop whatever you're doing right now." demanded Lacus.

"_Itamitakunai! Itamitakunai!_" 

"It's okay, Lacus... I'm fine. Just a minor headache won't cause any trouble."

"But, Kira..." 

"Ooh... I see we have a couple here. I didn't know you two were an item." snickered the red head.

"Now, now, Gojyo... It is rude to meddle with other's affair. I'm happy for them though."

"Alright, misters, if you're gonna comment something about us, please do so elsewhere." Kira said, feeling nausea with the surroundings aroudn him.

"Oh... I see someone's being over-protective here." replied Gojyo. 

"Please mister. Kira isn't feeling quite well right now and I think he needs medical help, right, Kira? Kira?"

"Shit! He's fainted... Hakkai, do something before that blondie comes." Gojyo said, panic all over his face. "And you, lady... I'll..." 

Suddenly, stood by the door, was the princess of Orb, shocked written all over her.

To be continued… :D


	9. A friend indeed

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 9: A friend in deed**

By: Alasse Fefalas

Rey walked out of his room and bumped into Asuran.  
"Sorry about yesterday..." Rey said quickly.  
Rey continued walking but felt his hand being pulled.  
"Hey... it's alright... everyone has their problems once in a while... so just lighten up, ok?" Asuran told Rey casually and let go of his hand.  
"Ok..." Rey turned and smiled at Asuran, who did not see the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
Asuran smiled back and continued to his destination. When Asuran had turned the corner, Rey walked back to his room where Shinn was donning his uniform. Rey sighed and leaned on the wall closest to him.  
"Rey... anything wrong?" Shinn asked his best friend(?) and walked towards the blonde.  
Rey looked up and faced his friend. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and dripped onto the metallic floor. Shinn didn't know what to do. All the years he known Rey, he had never seen the older pilot cry. But at times like this, whatever the case, he needed a friend. Shinn wrapped his arm around Rey and let him cry on his shoulder.  
"What do I do...? I don't know what to do... Tell me... Shinn... tell me what to do..." Rey mumbled.

"Uh... why don't you sit down and tell me first... shall we?" Shinn led his companion to his bed and sat down.  
Rey told the whole story to Shinn, the one he thought he could trust. Shinn's eyes widened with each sentence and when Rey had finished his story, Shinn's eyes were the size of flying saucers.  
"You mean... he... what?1 That bsad! How could he! Whadda you mean between you and Chairman Dullindal...? ... I'm going..." Shinn suddenly announced.  
Shinn felt him shirt being pulled and heard a loud thump behind him.

To be continued... :D


	10. Attacked at a crucial time

**Lost…?**

**Chapter 10: Attacked at a crucial time**

By: Alasse Fefalas

"Well...looks like he has a mental breakdown. His high fever isn't making it any better either. The most worrying problem is that he won't be able to get out of bed anytime soon which means we're short of one pilot," Shinn overheard his Captain talking to the XO.  
Shinn had to carry the unconscious pilot to the infirmary which wasn't a very close distance to their room. Shinn banged his utensils down and stood up from the table.  
"Shinn...? (?;;) " Lunamaria questioned.  
Shinn walked away from his half-eaten lunch and went to the holding cells. The entrance slid open to let the raven haired pilot in. He strode past Goku's cell, fuming. When he finally reached the fifteenth cell, Shinn blew his top.  
"You d! How could you do this to him! Why of all people HIM! Why! Why... did you even... do it...?" Shinn fell to the floor, defeated.  
"I don't know..." Came a voice from amethyst eyed monk.  
All this reminded him of his hurtful past. An old close friend of his, whose parents divorced, fell into despair which caused a mental breakdown. She had fallen into a coma and had never woken up. She literally became a living vegetable. Shinn didn't want Rey to end up like his other friend. Shinn was about to say something but the siren was faster.  
"Condition RED! Condition RED! All units report to the briefing room!" came the voice in the speaker.  
"What the...! We're being attacked! Now! Shit!" Shinn dashed to the briefing room.

Sanzo stood up and straightened his clothes. He took out his gun and shot at the lock.  
"Blasted doors..." Sanzo cursed when the door didn't open.  
Instead, he kicked the door down. He casually walked to Goku's cell and pulled the door out. Goku looked up at his master. Tears were still flowing non-stop.  
"Come on, Goku. Get out," Sanzo ordered his pet.  
Goku just shook his head and stayed at his place.  
"You'll be happy if I'd said sorry? Right? 'I'm sorry' that's what you want to hear right! Fine..." Sanzo went into Goku's cell and extended his hand, as he did before. "I'm sorry."  
Goku took a long look at the extended hand before holding onto it. His tears had stopped. Sanzo pulled the saru out of his sitting position and walked out, Goku tagging behind.  
Goku asked where they were going. Sanzo just shrugged and walked further. Sanzo's instincts were telling him where to go and he was just following it. Very soon, they reached the mobile suit hangar. There were three green machines, two of which were being repaired.  
"Goku... do me a favour and get the both of us into that robot," Sanzo whispered into the boy's ears.  
Goku didn't know what Sanzo wanted to do but he happily complied and jumped to the cockpit, carrying Sanzo. Sanzo quickly got into the seat and ordered Goku to stand beside the chair and not touch anything. Sanzo didn't what to do, but his hands were flying around the buttons. The entrance to the cockpit closed and the Zaku moved.

"Captain! A Zaku is trying to sortie!" An engineer reported to the Bridge.  
"What? Meyrin! Get contact with it!" Captain Gladys commanded.  
"What do you want old hag?" Sanzo asked rudely, beads of sweat dripping.  
"You have no permission to pilot that mobile suit! I order you to stop right now!"  
"You have no control over how my mind thinks! NOBODY ORDERS ME AROUND!" Sanzo stated.  
He was determined to get out. But he didn't know where to go.  
"Fine. Take the Zaku and leave. We can afford to lose one mobile suit. Open the hatch!"  
The Zaku prepared to launch with its rookie pilots.

To be continued... :D


End file.
